


车车

by ysjx520



Category: 4 - Fandom
Genre: 1234 - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520





	车车

　　段乔小事

　　乔诺连公司都没回，直接回了家，今天是她小男朋友的生日，她迫不及待要见他。上飞机前特地定好了生日蛋糕，差不多会和她一起到家。

　　果然到楼下手机正好响起，是外卖电话，那外卖小哥车就停在她不远处。见这个漂亮姑娘大包小包提了不少东西，就主动提出帮她送到楼上。

　　乔诺连忙道谢，两人来到她家门口，她心想段承钰应该在家，就直接按了门铃，省的再掏钥匙麻烦。

　　里面段承钰应了声，问是谁。

　　“是我!快点，手都累断了。”乔诺大声喊到。

　　里面立马传来急促的脚步声，咔嚓门一开，外卖小哥和乔诺两个人都觉得自己不如瞎了。

　　人高马大的段承钰穿着乔诺的围裙，上半身裸着下半身穿着他的毛绒睡衣屁股上还倔强的翘着个毛尾巴，手上拿着站着黑色粘稠状液体的铲子，脸上一道黑一道白。

　　“你刚来一天就想干嘛啊，拆我家?”乔诺觉得脑袋疼，她把手上的行李箱递给段承钰示意他先把东西搬进去，也一脸懵看门外两个人的段承钰立马接过行李钻回屋里。

　　“您好，那个外卖给我就可以了。”乔诺绿着脸对还愣着的外卖小哥说到，外卖小哥干干巴巴的说了句给个好评，把蛋糕递给她，转身飘飘忽忽地进了电梯。

　　乔诺进门，找了一圈发现洗手间灯亮着里面传来水声，她把扔在客厅的行李箱推到卧室，回来发现段承钰已经穿好睡衣上衣一脸“接下来你是不是要凶我了”的表情坐在沙发上。

　　乔诺憋着笑努力压着嘴角走到她旁边坐下。“交代吧，怎么回事。”

　　“不怪我，我听沈哥的。”段承钰本着死道友不死贫道的精神，把沈浩然出卖了个遍。

　　乔诺有些无力地问到“你那么相信他?”

　　“那是，沈哥的厉害你没见识过。”段承钰说过从小到大都是乖孩子的他最崇拜的就是他沈哥这样子的酷哥。

　　乔诺估摸着自己也没法找老板娘算账，也不再逗他，轻轻揪着他耳朵牵到厨房，段承钰自觉理亏，乖乖地挤眉弄眼地弯着腰跟在乔诺后面。

　　“把案板收拾了，我洗锅，好歹是你生日，我来煮面。”乔诺系上围裙，卷起袖子开始忙活。

　　段承钰有点不好意思的叫了声诺诺，也开始清理他的战场。

　　奔波了一天，乔诺也实在没什么精力搞大花样。煮了了两人份的面条，又一人卧了一个荷包蛋，就端到客厅开吃。

　　段承钰中午就开始研究怎么做赶在乔诺回来前一顿大餐并成功说出“先吃饭还是先吃我的”的台词，到这会儿也饿的厉害，两个人面对面一声不吭地吃完饭，乔诺才觉得自己仿佛真的活了过来。

　　她坐着没动，段承钰起身把碗拿到厨房去洗了。之所以段承钰这位在家十指不沾阳春水的大少爷这么爱洗碗，是因为他发现乔诺特别讨厌洗碗，只要自己抢先把碗洗了，她几乎条件反射的就吧唧他一口。他洗完出来在桌上抽了一张纸巾擦手，发现乔诺已经去洗澡了。

　　他有点紧张的咽了咽口水，在沙发上坐下，伸手打开茶几的暗格，那个暗格乔诺一般用来放零嘴儿，而现在里面躺着五盒码的整整齐齐的杜蕾斯。

　　做贼似的拿了一盒塞进自己睡衣口袋里。段承钰想了想，飞速跑到厨房用冷水洗了把脸，又不放心，搓了点盐在牙上然后疯狂的漱了漱口。

　　听到洗手间声音隐隐约约停了，又立马跑回去，红着脸坐会沙发上。

　　乔诺穿着睡衣出来。有些奇怪的看了看坐在沙发上面红耳赤，额头还湿乎乎的小男友。

　　“忘了还有蛋糕没切呢。”她小心翼翼拆开包装，弯腰仔细的把两根数字蜡烛插好。段承钰直愣愣的看着她有些低的领口，和若隐若现的白嫩胸乳。

　　乔诺丝毫未觉，她把蜡烛都点上，又转身把客厅的灯关掉，卧室的灯还亮着，门没关，隐隐约约的灯光透到客厅。

　　她走到段承钰身边坐下，认真说道“恭喜段承钰成人。”

　　段承钰沉默的看向近在咫尺乔诺，对方也抬头看他，“那可以看18禁了吗？”

　　乔诺被他一个急刹搞得眼角一抽，“吹蜡烛许愿。”

　　“我要乔诺永远喜欢我。”段承钰说完鼓起腮帮子一口气吹灭了所有蜡烛。

　　“你说出来就不灵了。”乔诺拿起盘子给他切蛋糕。

　　段承钰撇撇嘴，说到“小孩子才相信生日愿望呢，我都十八岁了，成年人选择说出来被女朋友听到。”

　　“您还挺有心机。”乔诺随口捧场，把切好的蛋糕递给他。

　　两个人都刚吃完饭，都切了一小块意思一下。乔诺吃了半块，就放下了勺子准备去洗澡，段承钰吃完自己的，本着不能浪费的原则把乔诺的盘子也端起来用舌头把剩下半块卷入口中。

　　鼻尖上下巴上全沾上了盘子里残留的奶油，乔诺伸手抽了一张纸要给他擦，手腕却被对方抓住。

　　乔诺愣了愣，她发现段承钰的手滚烫，贴着她刚洗完澡还带点湿凉的手臂，有点微妙燥热从她心底散开。

　　段承钰轻轻一拉把她搂到怀里，低头吻了上去。乔诺愣了一下，没有挣开，而是微微张开了嘴，递出一小截舌尖发出邀请。

　　她双手攀上段承钰的脖子，让两个人更贴近。段承钰下巴上的奶油也蹭在她的脸上，甜腻的奶香味钻进鼻子。

　　段承钰的手在她背后摩挲，从肩膀游走到腰间，又从侧腰往上，扣了扣她肩膀的内衣带子，乔诺轻轻咬住他的下半边嘴唇用牙齿轻轻磨了磨，看少年脸红到要烧起来的样子，嘴角弯了弯。

　　这是他们真正意义上的第一次接吻。

　　随即又在段承钰的唇上轻啄了一口，然后往后退开一点距离，利索的解开了自己睡衣的纽扣。她一只手牵过段承钰不知所措垂在身侧扣裤缝的手，另一只手伸到背后熟练的解开内衣扣。

　　扣子被解开，内衣松松垮垮的挂着，半遮半掩，段承钰有点不好意思的侧脸，咽了咽口水，哑声喊了一句“诺诺。”

　　下一秒他的手就覆上了一处温热绵软。

　　“成年人了，矜持什么？”乔诺嘴上说的爽快，声音里也带着些飘忽，但是两个人都没察觉到。

　　段承钰小心翼翼地活动了一下手指，指缝间细腻柔软的乳肉微微溢出，掌心感觉到被一个小小的凸点轻轻摩擦着，一股痒意从他的掌心沿着四肢百骸散开最后又奔向下腹。

　　乔诺往后靠在沙发的扶手上，顺势脱掉了睡衣和内衣，段承钰也跟着往前倾，他怕乔诺裸身靠在沙发上会被冰到，下意识一只胳膊垫在她身后，一只手还覆在她胸上。一只腿站着一只腿跪在乔诺腿间。

　　他手上的动作大胆起来，改抓为揉，还时不时用修的干净整齐的指甲轻轻刮蹭那个小点，一边把头埋在乔诺颈间吮吻，下巴上的奶油渍已经半干，黏黏糊糊的贴在乔诺光裸的脖子上，蹭的她痒痒的。

　　她一边气轻喘，一边把段承钰轻轻推开，勾了勾对方的睡衣领子示意他脱掉。

　　段承钰微微直起身连扯带甩把上衣脱掉，露出清瘦有型的上半身，睡裤松松垮垮的挂在胯骨上，身上热出一层薄汗，在卧室透来的隐隐约约的灯光下像一层蜜一样亮晶晶的。

　　乔诺再次伸手搂过他的脖子，段承钰一下子没站稳，整个人失去重心，趴在了乔诺身上。

　　两个人肌肤相贴，引起一阵从心底散发出的满足。段承钰抿住乔诺小巧的耳垂轻轻吮吸，手撑在乔诺两侧支撑着他自己的重量，因为用力，手臂肌肉鼓起，结实的小臂暴起青筋。

　　他感觉得到两团软肉在他胸口研磨挤压，细腻温热的触感比他梦中任何一次都要真实，他下意识的摆胯在乔诺的小腹处蹭了蹭。

　　乔诺隔着他毛绒绒的睡裤感觉到硬起来的性器，伸手拽了拽他的睡裤尾巴。段承钰措手不及下意识捂住裤腰，“诺诺，诺诺你等等。”有些不知所措的喊了一句。

　　“等什么？等你小兄弟化个妆?”乔诺伸出食指勾了勾他裤腰。

　　段承钰也没说清楚要等什么，他低头看看地，才想起来，迅速捡起被他扔在地上的睡衣，翻出避孕套，手慢脚乱的拆开包装。

　　而乔诺就趁着他拆套子的空隙，一把把他睡裤拉下来，里面穿着骚包的黑色内裤，已经被濡湿了一块。

　　她抬手附上去揉了揉，段承钰被刺激的喉头发紧，泄出一声狗崽儿似的呻吟。拆报装的手更抖得慌了。

　　乔诺勾着他的内裤边缓缓拉下，一根尺寸壮观的性器就弹跳出来，龟头上还带着湿润的水光。

　　“诺诺我拆不开。”段承钰作为一个小处男急出了哭腔，拆套子要女朋友帮忙这件事可能他要记一辈子。

　　乔诺看着他青涩懵懂的样子，终于噗嗤笑了一些，接过来用牙撕开，捏出软趴趴的套，另一只手伸手撸了撸段承钰的性器。用拇指摩挲了几下湿漉漉的龟头，抬头看看小男朋友一脸害羞又忍耐的表情，她笑了笑，低头轻吻了一下。然后迅速把套子套上整理好，段承钰又重新跪立在沙发上，乔诺往后躺了躺给他让出一点空间，一脸无辜地看着手悬在半空中不知如何是好的段承钰，“继续啊，你在这儿玩猜拳呢？”

　　段承钰无奈地叹口气喊了声诺诺，乔诺答应了一声。伸手勾住他脖子，两人再次肌肤相贴，段承钰从她颈间吻到胸口，性器本能似的贴在乔诺小腹蹭动，乔诺一只手轻轻揪着他的头发享受他的舔吻，一只手摸到自己腰间那只滚烫的手上，带着邀请似的意味，把那双手放在了自己内裤的侧腰。

　　段承钰的动作僵了一下，随即更加凶狠的嘬弄乔诺乔诺胸前绵软细腻的入肉，手上动作迅速的脱下了乔诺的裤子。

　　两个人终于完完全全的赤裸相对。

　　“我可以吗？”段承钰小心翼翼地问了一句，用自己的小兄弟在乔诺腿根轻敲算作打招呼。

　　乔诺把腿张开，小腿勾住他的后腰往前靠了靠，让两个人的私处靠的更紧密，算作无声的邀请。段承钰深吸一口气，像梦中排练过的那样扶着性器 缓慢的进入。

　　湿滑的甬道饥渴已久似的热情的纳入，乔诺装了一晚上的淡定此刻完全化为无有，喉咙里发出压抑不住的呻吟，段承钰开始轻柔的挺送抽插，温柔但是折磨人，两人都感到一阵快感不停的袭来，却还是不能够令人满足。乔诺翻身把段承钰压在沙发上反客为主跨坐在他身上由于重力，体内的性器进入到一个前所未有的深度，段承钰顺从地坐着，手乖乖地扶着她的腰，脸仍然埋在她胸口，虽然做着他期盼已久的成年人做的事，他的脑子里却突然冒出终于完完全全拥有的乔诺的幼稚想法。

　　……

　　第二天醒来，乔诺转头看了看躺在身边的段承钰，腰接腿间疼得想报警，但是她只是拿起手机给人事部发了一条请假信息，然后继续翻身抱着自己的小男朋友睡回笼觉了。


End file.
